The sky came calling
by Fadinglight21
Summary: They were a family of mismatched people, brought together through loss and hope. A collection of drabbles on the characters of SWR. Suggestions for prompts and characters are open!
1. Hera

**Hello guys! I wanted to try out some drabbles with random words! After these three, you guys get to choose which words I have to make a drabble out of! No mature content please though. It can apply to any character if you want a specific drabble. Keep in mind I'm a more a more beginner writer so they probably won't be exceptional, but I'll try my best. Remember, a drabble is a story around a hundred** **words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, nor claim too. I am not profiting off of this work in any way.**

Hera

 **Joy**

Hera was 13 when she first flew alone. It was slow, training vessel, nothing fancy. But her heart was bursting nonetheless. Cham had smiled as his daughter hopped into the tiny ship with her over sized goggles. As soon as she was off, her skill became apparent. The ship seemed to dance through the sky, and when Hera came back down, her eyes danced too.

Still with those huge goggles on her head, she ran to her father and snared him in a hug. Cham laughed and returned the gesture. It wasn't often that he had such moments of joy, with the threat of the empire above his head. But the ones that did come he savored.

 **Freedom**

 _Remember Little Hera, we are lucky to be in the place we are now, we are lucky to be free._

Hera knew she was one of the more fortune ones of her species. Millions of Twi'liks across the galaxy were in chains, not able to fly like her. Countless upon countless times she was reminded of this. When she walked through the streets, eyes always focused on her.

But that was why she fought, why her fist clenched when _yet another_ report of an imperial victory against so called _aliens_ came in. She was fighting for a galaxy where no one is shackled to the earth.

 **Stranger**

This _Kanan_ was a scoundrel of the lowest sort. She met him trying to flirt with her in a _bar_ on some backwater planet. The only reason he helped her at all was because he was head over heels for her. He was cocky and rough, not the best person to join the rebellion by a long shot.

Yet here he was, standing in the hall of the Ghost. Hera pointed to a door on the right. "That room can be yours." Kanan, unusually quiet and almost jumpy, nodded and walked into the room. Hera wondered what he felt like at the moment. If she was shocked on him being a Jedi, then he must of been horrified of letting his secret slip.

Perhaps, one day he'd tell her, but for now they were strangers.

 **Thank you for reading these first few drabbles on Hera! If you have any constructive criticism, a suggestion, or just a review that would be great! Haters shall be burned on Mustafar.**


	2. Zeb

**Thanks to all of you for the favorites and follows! Special thanks to Starlight Moon Midnight for suggesting that I do one where Zeb meets Hera.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars rebels, and in no way am I profiting off of this.**

 **Zeb**

 **Green**

No matter where Zeb went, _green_ showed up everywhere. When he went to a cantina, it was the murky swirling hue in his drink. In his nightmares, it was the blurred vision of grass burning to a crisp underneath his feet. Now, on this small outer rim planet Zeb saw it again, in the eyes of a twi'lik leading his drunken body through a ship. The twi'lik settled the lasat into a chair and sat across from him. She blinked her brilliant green eyes as she started talking. All Zeb managed to hear was "-my name is Hera."

 **Brother**

"Zeb get back here!"

"Bit slow aren't ya lothrat?"

"Give me back my backpack you stinkbag!"

"I'll give it to ya if the pranks stop kid. I've had enough with ya ruining my mornin'"

" _You_ ruin my mornings just be showing your face, it's only fair I ruin yours in return!"

"Kid, I can do worse then take yer bag, if you don't stop I'll-" "EZRA!"

"Uh oh, I think Kanan found the trap meant for you..."

"EZRA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"How 'bout you and I run make a run for it?"

"Agreed."

 **Dreams**

"Do ya think I'll be an honor guard mom?"

A large lasat with leaf green eyes turned her head from a tree, and looked in the direction of her son. She did a mental laugh, just 6 years old and already he was thinking about his future. "Of course _kit!_ I see no reason why you wouldn't be."

Her little Zeb smiled, the stripes on his face becoming more visible. _With those stripes,_ the mother realized, _he is going to be quite handsome._ "You'll be there when I become one, right?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I promise."

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to comment or send me a message if you want to suggest a prompt. Please ask if you are confused about something. Haters shall be thrown into a Sarlacc pit.**

 **Headcanon that lasats with darker stripes are considered to be more attractive.**


	3. Kanan

**I apologize for not updating in so long! Kanan was difficult to write for me, and life gets in the way! By the way, I am working on the third chapter of a Different Path, so look out for that. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome! Haters shall be sent to the mines of Kessel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels, and I doubt I ever will.**

 **Training**

 _"Caleb Dume, form three, position one."_

"Ezra focus. Form three, first stance." Kanan swore he sounded more like his master every day. The boy was growing in skill and strength. Although at times, Ezra was a hint too much like Kanan was at his age for the elder Jedi's liking.

 _But maybe that is a good thing._

Ezra deserved some time as a kid. However short that time may be, with the threat of yet another war hanging over his head. But for now Kanan would prepare Ezra as best he could. Just as Master Billaba did to him

 **Newcomer**

When Hera mentioned that she had found a new member of the crew, this isn't what he expected.

The girl was very young, and she seemed to love vibrant color. Rivers of blue and purple streamed down her long, black hair. She seemed shy, but Kanan could see the fire in her eyes when she said she was going to join the crew.

After showing her around the ship and leading her to a cabin he pulled Hera into his room. "You're going to pull a _child_ into this?"

"She has nowhere else to go!"

"The rebellion could find a place for her!"

"The rebellion _needs_ her!"

 **Sense**

It took awhile for Kanan to get use to his new sight.

His sense of touch was fine-the constant ache in his blind eyes reassured him of that. But other then the pain, there always seemed to be tingling now. The force swerved around him, guiding him through what seemed like endless darkness.

Kanan's ears now alerted him to sounds that would of passed him by before. Gentle whispers, taps on the table, the harsh breathing of someone waking from a nightmare three rooms over. At first these senses attacked him like a rabid animal, but over time the forced helped him tame them.


	4. Chopper

**Sorry about taking so long guys! I'm going to try to get chapter 3 of "A different path." by the end of this month!**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels isn't my property, and I do not seem to be making money off of this.**

 **C1-10P "Chopper"**

 **Complaints**

Chopper was _not_ happy about this new organism on the Ghost.

Despite the many complaints he made to Hera, she refused to get rid of him. He threatened that he'd force the human out no matter what she said. The human was irritating, his blue photoreceptors always narrowed at the droid when he'd come near him. (Chopper knew that living organisms did not respond well to electricity, but it was just some fun!) _Ezra_ as the organism was called, needed to go. Chopper felt satisfied that at least the other members of the crew shared his view.

 **Soldier**

Many times the organisms on the Ghost seemed to forget that Chopper fought in the clone wars just as much as Kanan or Rex did. Being a Republic Navy astromech was not an easy thing. He was in charge of making sure his pilot didn't die, and that he stayed with the rest of the fleet.

Chopper pretty much _failed_ that duty at Ryloth.

But now he had new meatsacks to protect, and even if he made the job harder for himself at times, he would try his best to make sure these ones didn't crash.

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have _some_ fun.

 **Imposter**

This was an outrage!

To think that Zeb called that droid, the i _mperial_ bucket useful made Chopper's old gears hum with anger. (Or at least the droid equivalent of that emotion.) Just looking at that purple organism pat the droid fondly made Chopper want to electrocute him.

Was it really any surprise that the imperial imposter ended up where he should be? On the ground, on Lothal and most importantly _out_ of the Ghost. _Yes,_ Chopper thought with satisfaction. _This ship is mine, not some trashbucket imperial. My territory!_

It was also quite amusing to see the organisms facial reactions as well.

 **Chopper is difficult to write honestly. Droids have a different perspective then living beings, and I always saw Chopper as some kind of spacecat. Who should I do next, Ezra or Ahsoka? Or maybe someone else entirely? Please review and show some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading.**

 **Haters shall be sent to Jabba the Hutt.**


End file.
